


Love games

by shadowkey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Love games

Era una settimana che Jim Gordon non faceva altro che trovare biglietti e regali sulla sua scrivania, a volte c'erano anche degli inviti per degli eventi anche tenuti dai criminali di Gotham.  
Ma non solo erano giorni che si trovava in discussioni al limite dell'impossibile sia con Nygma che con Oswald. Andò alla scrivania e trovò altri biglietti "Bullock mi spieghi cosa è preso a Nygma e Oswald, non ti sembrano strani?" chiese Gordon "Sono sempre stati strani finalmente hai il senno di capire che siano due squilibrati" gli rispose il collega rimettendosi poi a guardare i verbali del caso.   
Nygma si presentò con i risultati di alcune analisi che erano state richieste da loro "Salve Detective, oggi è stata un'ottima giornata per squartare dei cadaveri e scoprire tante belle meraviglie" esordì il medico sorridente "Hai trovato i miei indizi, Gordon?" chiese vedendo tutti i biglietti sulla scrivania e ne notò alcuni che non erano suoi ma ne riconobbe per qualche motivo non meglio specificato la scrittura. Gordon lo guardò "Sì, non faccio altro che ricevere indizi da parte tua" disse il detective sorridendo per evitare di mostrare la sua frustrazione.  
Quella sera dopo il turno Nygma si recò preso il locale di Cobblepot e iniziò a parlargli senza neanche presentarsi "Come mai un uomo che dovrebbe essere morto continua a mandare lettere d'amore ad un altro uomo che è a sua volta corteggiato da un altro?" chiese Ed al suo avversario "L'uomo degli enigmi, è la stessa cosa che mi stavo chiedendo io, ma la mia domanda era -come mai un uomo che studia i morti si vuole prendere il cuore di uomo che ucciderebbe se lo facesse davvero?-" chiese il pinguino.  
"Per attirare un altro uomo nella sua trappola, magari?" chiese guardandolo con aria maliziosa "Cosa ti fa giungere a questa conclusione, dottore?" gli chiese incuriosito "Il fatto che hai lasciato dei chiari messaggi cifrati per me nei tuoi confronti e del fatto che mi stai guardando con la stessa faccia con cui un leone guarda una gazzella" disse lo scienziato per poi sistemarsi gli occhiali "Ho sbagliato l'analisi, signor Cobblepot?" chiese Nygma curioso "No la sua indagine è stata molto accurata, non penso che ci sarebbe arrivato così presto" disse il pinguino andando barcollante verso di lui e dandogli un bacio "E dato che ha indovinato l'indagine direi che ora posso darle il premio, dottore" disse guardandolo con aria maliziosa per poi iniziare a passargli la mano sui pantaloni, lo sentì eccitarsi in poco tempo "Le cacce al tesoro sono sempre eccitanti, non è vero dottore?" gli chiese con un sorriso che lasciava intendere molto più di quanto altri avrebbero inteso.


End file.
